stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Income
Miners, passive income and the Tower are the only ways of obtaining gold income in the game. This income is variable for Miners due to the walking time from gold clusters depending on distance and if the player has the miner upgrade hustle. Miner Gold Income Miner gold income depends on distance and the presence / abscence of hustle. All measurements from statue side of each gold mine. Aproximatly half a second extra would be for the far side of each gold cluster, but these numbers are mostly rough anyway. Stats count from closests point to castle, full gold mining for 75 gold and then return to castle to desposit gold. All units in seconds and gold/second Keep in mind that although gold/time can be calculated below, you recive your gold in lump sums and not continuosly like these numbers imply. These are averages over the whole game. (1dp) Gold Per Second Miner hustle increases your income to about 125% of it's pre hustle value for each miner. Miner Pay Back Time The time (seconds) in which a miner has brought in two packets of 75 gold, paying off it's own cost of purchase. Tower Income Towers give more frequent gold, but only 20 gold each time. While this may be considerably less, the smaller chunks can save you waiting 30+ seconds to get that last bit of gold for a purchase. Tower Gold Income per second A single tower therefore is always worth more gold than a single miner, provided you can hold it fully without it being contested. Passive Income Passive income also gives gradual gold every 5 seconds This income comes in even faster than tower, and again will also help with reaching the amount needed to purchase units more than miner lump sums despite being fairly minimal income. Keep in mind that passive income is impossible to kill, unlike miners and cannot be taken like towers, so is the most reliable gold income, however it is also very limited in gold gain and doesn't match a miner at lvl 1 and only the furthest out miners at lvl 2. At lvl 4 however it competes well with hustle miners and towers. Also, keep in mind that passive income gives you mana as well. Payback time Maximising Gold Income Miners are the only option at the start game, and splitting your miners to go to the two closer gold miners rather than the second close ones will save a few seconds per miner, giving you a small advantage on an opponent that let the miners default to the middle mines that are further away. The tower isn't worth two miners until you have miners in the second row, so is not a huge advantage early game, but late game becomes worth quite a lot in terms of gold as people become forced to only use the second gold row. The passive income should be fully brought up to lvl 3 when you can afford to, as it is not worth so much gold wise in lvl 1 and 2 but is both very good at paying itself off at level 3 and gives a very good amount of gold/s. You may however only want to buy a single lvl if you need it for the gold under siege rather than high gold income in the early game, with the cost taking a long time to reach pay back at lvl 1. The tower also is gold income you deny to your opponent by having it, so keep that in mind as well. It gives twice the gold in a sense because it is denied from your opponent as well as being given to you. Skeletonxf (talk) 13:01, July 5, 2014 (UTC)Skeletonxf Category:Game Mechanics